Inferno
by Icontainmultitudes
Summary: Charlie and Bella are the vamps in this fic. And, let's just say Edward's pigheadedness is in his genome. Bella is changed in 1921 following her engagement party. After some time around the globe, Charlie and Bella head to Forks. AU, Cannon Couples.
1. Prologue: Inferno

**_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine :)_**

**_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction... Be gentle._**

**_Changes because I got a Beta! Thank you thatmasquedgirl!_**

* * *

**_Prologue: Inferno_**

"Wha… what are you?" I stuttered. Her crimson eyes zeroed in on me as she lifted her head_**,**_ a sinister smile on her lips._**  
**_

She clicked her tongue as if she were a mother reprimanding her daughter. "Oh darling… Didn't Charlie tell you what happened to him all those years ago? Poor dear… you must be out of your MIND with curiosity."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy! My dad is dead! He's been dead for years! A car accident in the mountains!" I shouted at her, incredulous. Obviously, that… woman or whatever she was, Victoria, belonged in an asylum.

She brushed her wildfire hair behind her shoulder and kneeled next to me. She threw her head back and laughed, clearly pleased with herself. "Bella, your father is alive. Well… as alive as we can get. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." I shivered as she ran her cold finger down my cheek. "He never strays very far from his baby girl, does he? I know you've seen him. Your frail human mind probably chalked it up to your imagination. Stupid, stupid girl."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure there's been some mistake! Let me go and I promise I won't go to the cops. Please, I'm begging you. I'm not the person you want!" My traitorous tears defied me and slid down my cheeks. _**  
**_

She smiled in response. "Oh, Bella, I know exactly who you are. Everything will make sense soon," she whispered in my ear. Her sickly sweet breath invaded my senses, giving me a sense of calm as her razor sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of my neck. And, in a blurry flash, she sank her teeth into my wrists. I barely saw her slink out the door of the ballroom before the inferno began.


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

**A/N- Thanks to my beta, thatmasquedgirl!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

That particular memory never seemed to fade away, no matter how long it had been since my change. I supposed the incredible burning of it cemented in my memories. I turned to gaze out of the passenger side window of our twilight blue Infiniti M45 to watch the monotonous greens of the Olympic Peninsula pass by. The last time we visited Forks, Washington was about five years after my change, and almost nothing has changed since 1926. Back then, it was just a tiny logging and fishing town. When we returned, it was just a tiny logging and fishing town. _Nothing to see here, folks._

My dad decided that it was time to relax. He wanted to leave behind the insanity of Chicago for small town life, at least for a few years. It's harder for me because I can't blend as well as he can, for as long as he can. I have to go through pretenses of going through high school, and then "moving away" for college. Such a drag. I preferred the big city. No one knew us there, and if I wanted to spend my nights out by myself, no one asked me questions. But, I chose Chicago for the past seven years. It was Dad's turn to pick.

"Bella?" I already knew what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry."

"I just get worried when you are quiet from Georgia to Washington. We did cross the entire United States, you know." He quirked a smile at me, and I smiled back to reassure him. He always tried to cover up his worry with a lame dad-joke. I guess he felt the need, considering his daughter is the strangest vampire to ever exist. I mean, if there were vampire looney bins, I'd belong in one. I had a gift—if you want to call it that—that allowed my mind to be shielded. It came in handy when some nomad wanted to get fresh with me but it had a side effect. Sometimes, I got lost in my head. I just shut down. Nothing I, or anyone else, could do could snap me out of it. I joked that it was my sensibilities from my old life transferring over—a vampire swoon. Or maybe just a really stubborn coping mechanism left over from when I was human. But, that hadn't happened in a while, thankfully.

"We're almost there, Bella." Instead of responding, I continued to watch the scenery pass me by.

We drove through Main Street just to get a feel for the place again. Completely unremarkable. We passed Fork's Outfitters, Pacific Pizza, and Fork's Coffee Shop. There were people milling about on the streets, most likely teenagers enjoying an afternoon on summer break. We continued on through town, headed to the Solduc River where my dad purchased a small cabin. It backed to the river, which backed to nothing but forest. Solitude.

Dad maneuvered onto the driveway. The gravel, trees, and ground were covered in a thick, green moss. I hoped I would get used to being away from the concrete jungle that was Chicago. I knew I'd miss our tiny condo in the city, but, maybe the fresh, humid air would do me some good.

The house Charlie purchased was absolutely tiny, sporting only two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had been perfectly landscaped by an up-and-coming artist in the area, but he had decided to sell it to be closer to Seattle. It reminded me of a fairytale cottage, the ferns and foliage giving it an otherworldly look. The wood siding and green tin roof allowed it to blend perfectly with the scenery; it was perfectly secluded, and, I knew I could make great use of the river that flowed behind it on sunny afternoons.

The layout was perfect for just the two of us. The porch was located at the left side of the house and opened into a small mudroom, where there was tackle and hunting gear left by the previous owner. Maybe we could have a little fun with it once we get settled in. Off the mudroom, the galley kitchen seemed fairly up-to-date, not that it matters, sporting dark granite countertops and cherry cabinets. Attached was a small dining nook that opened to a family room equipped with a stone fireplace. The entire house waspaneled with dark wood planks, giving it a very rustic look. My dad's room and the only bathroom on the floor were off to the left. There was a ladder leading to the loft or attic area where my bedroom was. The sloped ceiling made it a little awkward for me to stand, but, in spite of that, I loved the space. And, the bathroom had a claw-foot tub. The house was adorable.

The living room had pocket doors that opened to the back deck, and the river wasn't far away. I imagined that we would see plenty of wildlife. The access to the forest would be nice, too. _No more slinking away in the night and running to Canada to hunt for a weekend. It'll be like fast food here._


	3. Chapter 2: Acclimating

**A/N: I think I suffer from low writer self-esteem. Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing :)**

**Chapter 2:** Acclimating

I am eager to get my stuff unpacked. My attic room is the perfect size for my desk, couch, and books. The back wall is custom fitted with mahogany bookshelves. I spend a few hours arranging my books in alphabetical order of the author's last name and, I smile at my OCD tendencies. The paneled walls are painted a muted grey and the skylights let filtered moonlight in through the ceiling. It's really nice at this time of night. If I were human, I wouldn't need to use lights when the moon is this bright.

My bathroom is my favorite part of the house. The muted greys continue onto the tile contrasting with the white claw foot tub. There is a skylight directly above the tub, perfectly situated so that moonlight seeps in casting an ambient glow. It's probably silly for a vampire to be so excited for a bathtub, but hot water makes my skin feel more human. Soaking in a tub with a good book is one of the few normal things in my life.

I think I feel like a run. "Dad, I'm heading out!" I say into the empty living room.

"Enjoy your run, Bells." Walking out the back door, inhaling deeply, I smell the scent of deer across the river. I leap down the steps of the porch, run into the forest, and jump over the river in seconds.

Finding the deer is never a problem; their scent is overwhelming, their heartbeats like honing devices. I overpower them in seconds, draining two in minutes. It feels nice to be able to feed whenever I want—although it will turn me into a glutton in no time. Finding prey was never this easy in Chicago. Even our friends in Georgia don't have it this easy. Drinking my fill, I ran back to towards the river.

Running is one of my favorite things about being a vampire. The freedom that speeding at ninety miles per hour gives is amazing. I never feel trapped. Sometimes, I question that my father and I left the nomad life. I know that my dad's job saves so many people and we can keep an eye out for unruly vampires, but it would be so nice to just look out for us for a change.

My dad's a cop. He goes from city to city working the unwanted beats. Basically, if he can't bring someone to justice by the law, he brings justice to them by his power. I remember he told me after I was changed that we have to make the best of this life. He strives for that every day. He considers it atonement for his sins.

When he was born into this life, he was born to a nomad named James. He didn't know that there could be another way without killing people. He spent five years as a nomad with James and Victoria; feeding on human beings. After the first year as a newborn, he was strong enough to resist the allure of human blood so he would check on me every couple of months; forcing himself to watch me grow up from afar. Usually these trips were taken without James or Victoria. One day, on a whim, James decided to accompany him. James got one whiff of me and decided to have me. That was the worst mistake of his existence. My dad killed him in order to protect me.

James' decision ultimately led to my change. Victoria sought revenge for the death of her mate and for the jealousy she felt for James fascination with me. She found me on the night of my engagement party, befriended me under the ruse that she was my fiancé's distant cousin. I was a fool; a young naïve girl who had no idea that monsters were real. I believed her—_trusted_ her even.

It was 1921; I was seventeen. My engagement party was gorgeous; the Chicago ballroom perfectly decorated and guests perfectly dressed. I remember my dress only because it is what I woke up in this life wearing. A gorgeous fitted gown with roses of lace that cinched at my waste and knees. I kept it, along with what was to be my wedding dress, for some masochistic reason I have yet to understand myself. I don't remember much else from that time in my life, not even my fiancé's name. I feel guilty about that still.

Once my dad found me writhing and screaming on the floor of that ballroom, he had no choice but to care for me. He whisked me away to a cabin in Canada to finish the change, then to a secluded place in the Amazon for the first year of my new life. We tracked Victoria for a time but always found her to be elusive, a step ahead of us every time we got close. We gave up the nomadic life in favor of a few years of settled life in random cities around the world. Now, we were back in Forks; my dad taking the position as chief of police.

I am pulled from my musings by my father's approach. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. Were you still going to explore the town? I need to go to the station, I could give you a ride."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I'm late—I forgot how nice it was to own your own hunting ground" I laugh. He just smiles at me and turns back toward the house. I take a deep breath and follow him.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

**A/N: Got this done much faster than chapter 2! Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing**

* * *

**Chapter** **3:** New Friends

My father and I sit side by side in his police cruiser as he maneuvers his way down Main Street. The town of Forks is wholly uninteresting. My father parks in front of the station, an old brick building situated behind the courthouse. "I'll be a few hours probably. What do you plan on doing?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. I'll probably just wander around town a little bit. I want some new clothes."

"Alright, have fun. Try not to be too conspicuous," he warns. I just laugh. I'm not sure why he always feels the need to throw that in there, as if I don't remember I'm a vampire.

I walk along the sidewalks, reacquainting myself with this place. The shops are small, dusty, but well organized. A little fashion boutique catches my eye; they have a sign designating it is their grand opening weekend and it seems pretty busy. The clothes look stylish, but not ridiculous like some boutiques can be. The door chimes as I walk in. There is some pop music blaring in the background and it seems like the entire female population has crammed into this store.

A tiny woman with pixie cut hair greets me, "Hi! Welcome to Me Sew Sexy! Don't let the crowd scare you, most are here to see the owner. Is there anything I can help you with?" Her grey eyes rove over me, appraising my outfit I assume. I'm dressed down in black washed skinny jeans and simple red tee. But, she lets out an excited squeal that could rival a teapot.

"Are those Jimmy Choos?!"

"Uh… yeah, I lo—"

"Oh my gosh, I love them! They are _so_ edgy! I can never afford pretty things even though my mom owns this store. I'm not sure I could rock the Dash that well, but I would just _die_ for some pumps" she says in a rush. She looks back up at me adoringly and sticks out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Alice Cullen. I work here on the weekends to help my mom, Esme—she owns the store. I haven't seen you around before." I shake her hand, briefly.

"Yeah, my dad and I just moved here. I'm Bella. I actually just came in to see what kind of clothes you have in here. I start school soon and—" I'm cut off again my her excited screeching.

"_Please_ tell me you are going to Forks High! That's where _I_ go! I'm going to be a junior this year. This will be so amazing! Wait until I tell Rose—she will flip out!" She bounces on her toes as she grabs my hand and leads me to the back of the store. "I have some really cute dresses back here that will look stunning with your skin tone! Oh, and we just got a shipment of these amazing sweaters. I'm thinking blues and purples look great on you, am I right? I bet I am. You are going to hate it here. We are the only fashionable clothing store around, unless you drive to Port Angeles. I have to order my wardrobe online. Although, I haven't been able to buy anything new in weeks! My dad got mad last time I borrowed his credit card," she rambles on excitedly, weaving between the crowds of people.

"Alice, I appreciate your… _enthusiasm_, but, I think I can manage to shop for myself" I laugh. She is really cute. Over the top, but cute.

"Oh I have no doubts about that! I am just so excited that someone else who is fashionable has moved here! Where are you from?"

I laugh. "Chicago originally, but we've lived all over." I extricate my hand from hers and look around at the clothes displayed.

"Wow that must be so nice. I am from Forks, born and raised. I've only been as far as Cali for summer vacations. Ooh, look at this! It would look great with your skin tone." She holds up a fitted blue sweater with white lace sewn into the bottom hem and sleeves. It's oversized and adorable and would look great with leggings.

"I'll take one of those."

She smiles at me. "I can tell we are going to be great friends."

* * *

Alice and I shop for the next few hours. I end up spending quite a bit at her mom's boutique. She walks back with me to the station.

"So your dad is a cop? That must be so much fun as a teenage girl." She smiles at me.

"Oh yeah" I reply sarcastically. "Nothing is better than a cop for a father."

"Either way, I'm glad you came here to live. Which house did you buy?"

"We bought a house that was owned by a painter—"

"Are you serious? You bought the fairytale cottage? I love that place. It is so nicely done! But I thought it was only one bedroom."

"Yeah I love it. There is actually an attic room also. It's small so it was advertised as an office. We have a stream going through our backyard."

She sighs. "Sounds like a dream. We live in town. It's so boring and all of the houses are close together. You should come over tomorrow and have dinner. I know my mom would love to meet you."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have plans already." She shoots me a disappointed pout and I laugh at her.

"It figures that you have plans already. Is it a date?"

"Um, no. I am going to Seattle with my dad. Sight-seeing…" I trail off, desperate for an excuse. My dad would never allow me to get close to a human. We aren't allowed to have friends. Honestly, I am surprised Alice was brave enough to approach me. Usually, humans give us a wide berth because of their survival instinct. Perhaps the draw of Jimmy Choos was enough for her.

"Well, once school starts, I hope we can hang out more!"

"Sure, Alice," I say to placate her.


	5. Chapter 4: Lonely

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was finishing my semester. Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 4:** Lonely

* * *

Alice and I part ways when my dad comes out of the station. But not before she weasels my phone number from me. My dad is all smiles when he meets her but I can see the tightness around his eyes. He's worried. He questions my sanity once we are home.

"I just don't understand Bella. You know we have to keep a low profile."

"Yes Dad, I am aware of that. But this is a small town. If I become a recluse people will talk _more**,**_" I try to explain, exasperated.

"That doesn't mean you have to be best friends with a human."

I laugh. "No, that is true. It's a good thing I just met the girl and she helped me pick out some clothes. That's it. She invited me over, I made up an excuse." He nods his head.

"Okay. You just need to be more aware. I know this life gets lonely. Especially for you." He gathers his paperwork and heads to his bedroom.

Yes, this life is very lonely for me. I am forced to go to high school over and over again, unable to make friends or enjoy life. Not that I'd enjoy parties or the incessant teenage drama. But it would be nice to make friends, even just for a little while. The only company I have had since 1921 is my father, and being perpetually 17 makes that a little weird.

But I'm not one to complain. My father considered changing someone else to add to our family, a man in the '70s who overdosed on LSD. But he couldn't bring himself to damn a person to this eternity, even if it meant saving them from death. We've made friends with nomads_**,**_ but we don't see them with any kind of consistency. We have never met another vampire who drinks animal blood. That makes it difficult to have visitors when you try to live in one place.

While I was changing, my father had an epiphany. It was based in curiosity. He wondered about the taste of animal blood. And, the more he reflected, the more he realized he didn't want me to kill people. So, one day he left the cabin in Canada and hunted some deer. The taste can't rival with human blood, of course, but it gets us by. And it kept me from killing humans.

I find solace in my books. Apparently, this is something that has carried over from my human life. My father collected my things from my home in Chicago after I was changed. I'm so glad he did. I have some amazing first editions. Rereading books isn't very fun with a vampire memory. So, I now have a Kindle to read electronically. There are an infinite number of books available, so that's how I spend my time._**  
**_

When being around people gets too hard for us, we go to the Amazon. It's where I spent the first year of my life. The heat and humidity makes me feel less frozen. Plus, we can spend years in the forest.

I've only had extended separation from my father once. It started in 1955. It was the loneliest time in my life as _this_. I spent most of my time in the wilderness of Wyoming hunting buffalo and elk. I had no company, no visitors. My father had no idea where I even was. Before I left, I told him I would find him when I was ready. I was struggling with my existence, struggling to understand my purpose. I still mourn for the life I had, yet barely remember, the life that could have been. But I realized that maybe this life is my second chance. People always talk about how they wish they had a do-over, another chance to make things right. I don't remember much from my human life, but I know it was mundane. I have no memories of the life-altering happiness people speak of, no memories of deeply felt love. I want that. Maybe that is just the romantic in me, but I want that now more than ever._**  
**_

Apparently, when a vampire meets their mate, they know it immediately. I am waiting for that moment. I'm tired of being alone. Maybe a human friend in the meantime wouldn't be so bad. If only for a few years. I have a feeling Alice won't be so easily put off anyways.

My phone chimes from the bed. Figures, it's Alice.

_I had a feeling u were thinking about me! U should come over Sunday._

I smile at her intuition. I shrug and reply, **Ok. But, only for a little while, we start school Monday.  
**

_Oh come on Bella. It'll be fun! I'm inviting Rose. We can do our nails and have facials. Ur welcome to stay the night, my bed is big! I can help u pick an outfit for the first day!_

I bite my lip considering the absolute tizzy my father would be in if I did this. Plus, it would be hard to act tired and eat and appear to sleep.

**That's ok Alice. I'll come over after dinner and head home. I like to sleep in my own bed.**

_Fine. But u better show!_

**How about I give you a ride to school Monday? I drive by there anyways.**

_You have a car?! Be here at 7 on Monday!_

I laugh and shake my head. So demanding for such a little thing.

"Hey dad, I think I'm going to explore the park some more. I'll be back Sunday_**,**_" I say, gathering my pack with a change of clothes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not like there is anything else for me to do. I'll hunt_**,**_" I explain. "And I have plans Sunday_**,**_" I whisper.

"Plans? What plans?"

"I am going to Alice's house."

I expect immediate yelling, storming, lecturing. I receive none of that—just a long sigh and a resigned, "Okay."_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 5: Um Hi

**A/N: Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing**

**Chapter 5:** Um… Hi

* * *

My time in the national forest never lasts long enough. I enjoy time spent among the trees and creatures in the woods. Of course, I also feel like I glutton. I can't remember the last time I ate so much. It feels great.

Unfortunately, due to my impulsive and irresponsible tendencies, I am also supposed to be at Alice's house in two hours. What was I thinking?

I slip into my tub, scrub the dirt and grime from my overnight stay in the forest, and quickly wash my hair. I imagine what Alice would say if she could see how dirty I am. She would probably scream at me for ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes and designer jeans. I guess it is wasteful when there are people out there who want these things so badly. Maybe I should donate some of my things.

I style my hair into a simple braid and put on my favorite holey jeans because they are oh-so-soft. An off-white tee and a simple blue blazer work well when I don't feel like fussing with myself. A beige scarf and flats finish the outfit. I look at myself in the long mirror and decide to skip makeup and jewelry. I mean, it's just a couple of girls hanging out, right? It's not like I need to impress anyone.

"Bella?"

"Coming, Dad." I meet him in the living room. He looks stressed, his face pinched into hard lines. I imagine this is what he would look like if we were both still human. I think his role as a father gets confusing for him, considering I am technically one hundred and ten. I smile thinking about that.

"What's so funny?" he smiles back.

"I'm just thinking about the 131-year-old vampire and his 110-year-old daughter," I laugh.

Dad smiles tensely but doesn't comment. "Listen, Bella. Please be careful. We can't blow our cover here. It's too easy to get caught up in human lives, to trust them… and maybe we can. But the Volturi doesn't think so. We really can't afford to have them come down on our heads. So please, please be careful," he pleads with me, pulling me into a hug.

"I will, Dad. Don't worry so much." I pull away and head out the door. Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

Alice's house is right in town, but in a new neighborhood. All the houses look the same—two story with a garage and walk-out basement—each arranged on a gently curving street in a carefully organized neighborhood with sidewalks and lampposts. I frown, thinking about Alice with her eclectic personality, and I wonder how she fits in here. I park on the street in front of her house. My frown deepens when I see two other cars doing the same. I hop out and walk to the front door, knocking lightly.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" Alice gives me a quick one armed hug and starts pulling me in the door. "Rose is in the living room... I can't wait for you to meet her!"

I laugh. "Alright Alice, lead the way. But, good lord, don't hurt yourself!" I steady her on her feet after she slips in her socks. She brushes me off.

"Oh, don't mind me. I am always tripping on air." She leads me down the hall to the living room. "Rose! Meet Bella!"

Rose is one of those girls that most girls love to hate—perfectly curly blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a body that takes work to maintain. It's a good thing I am _not_ most girls.

"Hi Rose, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I reach out my hand for her to shake. She looks slightly dazed and somewhat angry, but shakes my hand anyways. Her eyes rake my body most likely sizing up her new competition.

"I'm Rosalie. I love your jeans." She gives me a predatory smile that probably makes most people quake in their boots. I wonder what makes her so hostile.

"Thank you. Is your hair naturally that gorgeous? I have to work for curls like that," I smile, trying to be kind. I think I disarmed her slightly because her smile is a little more genuine. I hope she doesn't expect me to beg at her feet for her friendship. That will never happen.

"Yes, although it does take work when you have naturally curly hair, too," she laughs.

"Alright you two, we can talk beauty tips all night. I want Bella to meet my mom." She turns toward me and explains, "My dad is working at the hospital tonight." She drags me toward the kitchen, which is open to the living room. A woman with caramel colored hair has her back to us, reading a magazine at the counter. "Mom, meet Bella. This is the girl I was talking about that came to the shop the other day! Isn't she so wonderful?" Alice's mom turns towards us with a big smile that lights up her whole face. Her hair is swept back into a stylish up do and her clothes are designer. She is gorgeous and Alice looks just like her.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you. I loved your boutique" I reach to shake her hand and she pulls me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet fellow fashionistas! Please, call me Esme. Alice has talked about you nonstop since she met you. I'm so glad you decided to come over. Alice and Rose have been doing sleep overs the night before school starts since kindergarten. Of course, back then they did it because they were so scared of what it would be like." She laughs and looks over at her daughter. "You better start your facials so that they will be ready to take off before bed, Alice."

"I know, Mom. But Bella isn't staying the night. She's picking Rose and I up for school in the morning."

"You're probably better off, Bella. Alice can be quite demanding when it comes to beauty regiments. When are the boys going to be here, Alice?"

"I think I saw them pulling up after Bella. They are probably checking out her car. You know how they are."

"My car?" I ask.

"The BMW out front is yours?! Freakin' sweet! You _have_ to take me on a test drive," a huge man says from the hallway. At first, I don't notice anyone behind him because he takes up the entire door frame. But then he moves into the kitchen, heads to the fridge, and I am able to see that there were two other boys with him.

"Um, I don't think you'll fit," I regretfully tell him. Alice busts out laughing and I can hear Rose cackling from the living room.

"I told you to lay off the junk food, Emmett!" Rose yells from her spot on the couch.

Emmett scoffs from inside the fridge. "I'm offended. You don't even know me. Do you regularly go around calling people _fat_? Rude." He turns around with a plateful of meaty pizza. I can feel my eyebrows move into my hairline and my eyes bulge out.

"Um…" I honestly do not think I have ever been speechless before. "I'm… sorry?" Emmett stares daggers at me. Then busts out laughing.

"Oh, it's fine. But, you should know that this is all muscle." I stare at him, dubious, as he flexes his muscles. "Rose wouldn't date anyone who had abs like a keg. It's all rock hard here, baby."

"Oh…kay. Well, as fun as this has been, we're leaving," Alice says. She hooks her arm through mine and leads me back into the living room where the other two intruders are talking to Rose. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. He's Rosalie's older brother." She points to the lanky one with blond curly hair. His looks are reminiscent of Rosalie's but instead of blue eyes, he has grey. And his lazy smile makes me think he's friendlier, too.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Don't let these girls push you around too much." He says, shooting me a smirk. I smile back, hesitantly. I distinctly remember Alice saying this was a girls' night.

"And this is Edward Masen, Emmett's younger brother." She points to Edward, who is slightly taller than Jasper and not nearly as muscular as Emmett. His hair looks like a dark, muddy brown but I notice the copper tint when the light hits it in a certain way. His eyes are a piercing, bright green and looking past me with a shy expression.

"Um… hi" he stammers out, and I smile at his hesitation. I detach myself from Alice and reach out my hand.

"I'm Bella." He takes it, his hand shaking slightly, and gasps.

"You're so cold." He looks from my hand to my face with a shocked expression.

I yank my hand back and hide them in my pockets. "Um, yeah. Poor circulation. It's… a thing… I have." I mumble and smile nervously. He nods like he understands my blabbering. I had used the heat on full blast in my car to warm up my hands but I guess it's been too long since I left the car.

I hear giggling and I look around to see Emmett and Jasper playing some fighting game on PlayStation and Alice and Rose sitting on the couch, their heads pressed together giggling at Edward and I. I narrow my eyes at Alice when I realize what she is trying to do. This whole thing is a set up!

"Alice" I spit. "Can I speak to you? _Alone?_"

"Oh, um, actually I am kind of busy right now." She jumps off the couch and flutters around the living room, collecting the things needed for a manicure.

"Yeah, she's about to start my nails," Rose offers. Alice winks at her. "Why don't you go show off your car to the boys while you wait your turn?"

I sigh. "Alright. Come on guys." I turn to head toward the door, but only Edward follows me. "Emmett I thought you wanted a ride?" I ask anxiously. I don't want whatever this is to turn into whatever Alice wants it to be.

"No can do. I am whooping ass right now." His attention doesn't even leave the screen.

"In your dreams McCarty," Jasper laughs.

I look back at Edward and smile tensely but he isn't looking at me. He's blushing and the tips of his ears are pink. "Okay, then. Do you want to go check it out, Edward?"

"Um, sure, I guess."


	7. Chapter 6: What's Happening

**A/N: Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing**

**Chapter 6:** What's Happening

* * *

Edward and I walk out Alice's front door in silence. I can hear the nervous stutter of his heart and the hitch in his breathing. He shivers in the cool night air and wraps his arms around himself.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

For not the first time that night, I wonder what I was thinking agreeing to this. I've never been asked these questions before. What is the right answer? "Oh, um, a little. But my car has heat." He looks out over toward my car, the deep blue paint almost not visible in the darkness. "My dad got it for me when we went to Seattle" I lamely lie. It was one nice thing about coming here— long stretches of dangerous, curvy cliff roads perfect for the speed of my BMW X6. I love this car. And I'm glad that so many years of good investments and living off of nothing allows us to purchase what we want. "What do you want to see first?"

"The inside, if you wouldn't mind. It's freezing."

I unlock the doors and we climb in. I immediately start it and turn the heat on, and start wondering what I'm getting myself into... again. His scent is spicy sweet like sandalwood and vanilla but not overwhelming. I know that I can keep myself in check. The silence is somewhat awkward, so I turn on the radio.

"Wow, the sound is nice as hell," he exclaims excitedly. "This must have cost a fortune! Your dad must be really cool... and rich. What does he do?"

"He's the police chief." I watch, amused, as some of the color drains from Edward's face. "But, yeah he's pretty cool. He trusts me and doesn't hover."

"That's nice. Did you pick this car?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wanted the sporty look of it. I don't know much else about cars." I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Well this model is pretty cool. And, it looks like your dad pulled out all the stops on it. Sound system, technology package, handling package, cold weather package, performance package. I don't think there is much he _didn't_ add." Edward looks around the interior hungrily. "I wish my parents would by a car like this for me. But I'm getting a stupid station wagon. I mean, even Emmett gets a Jeep." He sighs and lays his head back against the seat. I'm amazed at how long his lashes are as they settle against his cheeks. And I can hear the rapid thrumming of his heartbeat against his neck. The light spattering of freckles along his cheekbones and the glimmer of a five-o'clock shadow mesmerize me. His hair is long and sweeps in arcs and dips in disorganized style that just begs to have hands run through it. I startle myself with my thoughts. _What is happening to me_?

"So, where are you from?" He has his head turned toward me now, peeking out at me through his lashes.

"Um…" I clear my throat, needlessly. "We're originally from Chicago but I've lived all over… Did you grow up here?"

"Yeah. Boring old Forks. Chicago must be nice. Is it a big adjustment living somewhere so small?"

"Not really. We've lived in small towns before" I laugh. "But, yes, Chicago is nice. And, I do miss it. Although I didn't make many friends there." My eyes widen as I realized what I just said. _Why am I telling him this_?

"Really? You seem nice. Alice can't shut up about you…" He blushes and trails off.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," I chuckle humorlessly. "Alice is… different. But nice."

"Alice is a demanding pixie who doesn't know how to mind her own business," he rants. Then laughingly says, "But we'd all be lost without her." He smiles at me and I smile back.

I look past him to the window where Alice and Rose are watching us. "Don't look now but, we have an audience."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice and Rosalie are standing in the window. They think I can't see them but they are standing in a pretty well lit room," I laugh at their antics. He looks at me seriously.

"I'm really sorry."

"What? Why? What for?" _Wow, so eloquent, Bella._

"Them. They think because they are all paired off they can pawn me off on some poor, unsuspecting girl," he says, like he has a sour taste in his mouth. I watch him as he runs his hands through his hair. "They are ridiculous. And, I'm sorry they did this to you."

"Edward, it's okay," I laugh. "I knew what they were up to. It doesn't bother me to show you my car. I'm sure they mean well. And who knows, maybe we can be friends." I smile encouragingly at him. He looks unconvinced of my sincerity. Of course, I am too. "Come on, let's head back in. I've had enough of their stares." I reach around Edward and wave to Alice. Her eyes widen and she and Rose duck below the windowsill in a panic. I just laugh harder.

* * *

Back inside, Emmett and Jasper appear to be… brawling.

"Whoa, what the heck you guys?" Edward jumps between them, attempting to pull Jasper off Emmett. I just stare, wide eyed as they wrestle each other. Who knew humans were this interesting?

"Emmett McCarty!" Rose yells, standing with her arms crossed in the hallway. "What in the world do you think you are doing?! Get off him, Jasper! God Bella are you just going to stand there, gaping like a fish?"

"Bella stay back! You might get hurt by accident," Edward grunts, struggling with Jasper still. I roll my eyes. If only he knew. Finally, Edward is able to pull Jasper and Emmett apart. And, immediately, a stream of blood falls from Jasper's nose.

"Emmett… you bastard. I have a bloody nose! You are such a sore loser, asshole," he laughs, out of breath. I am staring, trying not to breathe but wanting to. I take a step toward Jasper, hypnotized by the delicious sight of his blood.

"Bella!" Alice yells, startling me from my reverie. "Are you suddenly deaf? Can you go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom?" I watch her for a moment, fussing over Jasper's nose.

"Um, yeah." I move toward the bathroom, trying to focus. I need to get out of here. I grab the kit and take it back to Alice. "Listen Alice, blood makes me… um… queasy. I need to get going." I am backing from the room when Edward turns toward me.

"Bella, let me walk you out." He has a cut above his eyebrow that is streaming down the side of his face.

"Edward, you're cut. Above your eye." I reach out and catch a drip of blood; I stare as it runs down my fingers.

"Oh. It's nothing. See?" he wipes away the blood that I missed and grabs a butterfly bandage from the kit. "Can you help me?"

I take the bandage with shaking hands. _I really hope he doesn't ask me anymore questions, I am almost out of air_. His hair drops over the cut when he looks down at me and I reach up to push it back. I marvel at the softness and twirl it in my fingers a second longer than what would be normal. "Should we clean this first?" I ask. He shakes his head no. His skin is so soft where I place the bandage—pliant and smooth and _warm_. He gasps when my fingers graze him. "I'm sorry, poor circulation, you know…" He just smiles at me. "I really need to go... Shouldn't push my luck." That really isn't a lie.

"You don't look so well. Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks, hopefully.

"_No," _I yell. "I mean... um... no, that isn't necessary. Thank you." I turn and practically run through the door.

* * *

The drive home is a blur. Sitting in my driveway, I look down and see Edward's blood on my fingers. I am mesmerized by the color and the way it dried on my fingers. _One taste won't hurt, will it?_ I take the first deep breath since we walked in on Jasper and Emmett fighting and am assaulted by Edward's spicy, sweet scent. I inspect my fingers and remark how strange it would be to bleed again. My fingers move towards my mouth, almost from their own volition.

"Bella. Don't." My father stands at my car, opening my door. I crouch and growl, overwhelmed by the need to protect the drops of blood on my hand. But, I immediately snap out of it.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was at Alice's and it was just supposed to be her, Rose, and I. But, these boys showed up and they started _fighting_. And they got hurt. Edward needed my help to bandage his cut, which is how this blood got on my hand. I left right after. I swear." I ramble, climbing out of my car to stand in front of my dad. His face is severe.

"I told you that this would be a bad idea. You had to learn on your own." He turns and walks toward the house. "You need to wash the blood off your hand. With bleach."


	8. Chapter 7: The First Day

**A/N: Review?**

**Thank you to thatmasquedgirl for beta-ing**

**Chapter 7:** The First Day

* * *

Once we are inside, dad helps me wash up. The smell of bleach permeates any salacious thoughts about human blood… or Edward.

"Bella, you need to be careful. This is dangerous. What if something had happened? You were alone. With how many human beings? Were you prepared to kill them all?"

"What? Kill them? No! I was just… going to taste. And it wasn't my fault. They were fighting."

"I know, Bella. But, once you get a taste, you will only want more." My dad turns and goes to his bedroom. "I don't think you should try to make any more friends."

I hate to admit he is right.

* * *

_R u still picking us up?_

**Yeah, Alice. I'll be there in twenty minutes.**

_:)_

* * *

"Bella! Hi, we are almost ready" Alice opens the door to allow me to enter.

"Hey, Rose" I greet them both, Rose just nods in my direction. "How are Emmett and Jasper after their fight?"

"Oh, boys will be boys," Alice somberly says.

"They are annoying as fuck. Emmett is such a sore loser. And Jasper just instigates him to no end." Rose is putting on her make up in the mirror but smirks at my reflection. "Love your outfit."

"Thanks." My outfit is all red and black. This morning, I decided last minute to wear my little black dress with the swoop neckline and long sleeves. I paired it with my blood red side-button pea coat, black thigh high boots, and splashes of red accents with my earrings and necklace. My eyes are smoky and my lips are red, to match my coat and nails. I am feeling a little macabre today.

"Alright, let's go," Alice announces. We head downstairs, say goodbye to Esme, and go outside to my car. Rose whistles.

"They were right. This car is sexy as hell."

"Thanks," I laugh. "Let's get this day over with."

* * *

There are some people gathering in the parking lot when we drive up. I can hear people chatting excitedly about what their summer breaks were like. I pull into a parking space further away from the group of teenagers.

"Oh look there's the boys!" Alice says, moving toward where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are standing, Rose hot on her heels. I take a deep breath, and move slowly to get my backpack from the hatchback. I can hear gravel crunching as someone approaches me.

"Hey." It's Edward, his hands in his pockets. "How are you? Feeling better than last night?"

"Hey. Yeah. It's just the blood." I swing my pack on and head towards the glass doors.

"You look really nice" Edward compliments me, then blushes. I smile and duck my head.

"Thanks." We walk toward the group waiting for us on the stairs. "I guess this is it, huh? My last chance to escape," I laugh.

"Um yeah. I'm going to go ahead and apologize now. I'm sure that everyone is going to want to talk to you. And will probably stare. It's not every day that a town this small gets new meat."

"What, has everyone here grown up together?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

I sigh. "Great. I'm going to be a circus attraction."

"Don't worry. You're bound to have classes with some of us. It's not like it's a huge school." He smiles at me encouragingly. We are within earshot of Alice and Rose so I shut up.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get your schedule. I hope we have some classes together," Alice says, looping her arm through Rose's and mine. People move at the sound of our clicking heels, allowing us space to walk three people wide down the hallway. I imagine we look pretty comical, if not dramatic. Alice leads us through the glass doors and down the main hallway to the administration office. "Oh look— it's Ms. Cope! Hi, Ms. Cope. This is Bella Swan, she's new here. Do you have her schedule?" Alice smiles at the older woman.

"Hi Alice, Rose. Nice to meet you Bella. Let me see what I have here. Did you girls have a good summer?" she asks, ruffling through stacks of paper on her desk.

"No. It was really uneventful. Except my mom opened her store. We had the official grand opening bash last week. We didn't go anywhere fun."

"Yes, I went to your mom's store. She helped me pick out a lovely dress. She is such a sweetheart. Ah. Here we go, Isabella Swan." She hands me the piece of paper with my schedule on it. Alice immediately snatches it to check it against hers.

"We don't have any classes together! How lame," she pouts. "Thanks Ms. Cope! Come on, I'll show you where your first class is. It's history. Boring."

"Alright I'm headed the opposite way. See you later," Rose says, going to her homeroom.

Alice and I walk down the hallways passing blue lockers and groups of students catching up after summer break. A lot of them wave to Alice but don't approach us. She smiles at them all. She's like a bottled up rocket of energy this morning.

"Here we are. Alright, I have to sprint to homeroom now! See ya later!"

"Bye, Alice," I shake my head at her retreating form. _Such a strange human_. I turn and walk into the class. Everyone stares as I take a seat in the back. I sigh and rub my palms into my eyes. _It's going to be a long couple of years here._

* * *

Once I get used to the stares, they are easy to ignore. And, the first half of my day flies by—history, math, and gym are over. I'm finding my way toward the lunch room when I hear my name. I can tell it's Edward. I groan internally and wonder, for the millionth time, _what have I gotten myself into_?

"Hey Edward. Headed to lunch, too?" I ask, plastering smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you. How's your first day going? Making friends?" He smiles at me as he moves to my side.

"Um. Not so much. People stare but don't talk." _Which works well for me_, I silently add.

"I'm sure it will wear off," he laughs. "Here the line is over here." He points and guides me towards it by placing his hand on my elbow. I can feel how warm he is through the sleeve of my dress. "Wow, you are toned, Bella," he says. "You would think your circulation would be better since you obviously are in good shape."

"Um yeah," I mumble, pulling my elbow from his grasp. "So, what is there to eat around here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Nothing good," he jokes. We move through the line. I just take an apple and a bottle of water. "Aren't you going to eat something else?"

"No, I'm not usually hungry for lunch," I lie easily. But, he doesn't look like he believes me. He just shakes his head. We move to the end of the line and Edward insists on paying. "Edward, really. This is silly. I have money for lunch."

"You cost me all of two bucks. No big deal. Come on, we all usually sit over here." He leads me toward a line of tables against the windows where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, are already seated. Emmett and Rosalie are on one side and Alice and Jasper are on the other. I sit down next to Alice and Edward sits across from me, next to Emmett. _At least they didn't force us to sit next to each other._ I glance at Edward as he asks how everyone's day is going. His hair is reflecting the copper in the light and his eyes are bright, bright green. His cheeks are adorably flushed and he's animatedly describing how a ball hit a girl in the face in his gym class this morning. I wonder why he needs the help of his friends to find a girlfriend. He's good looking enough and seems genuinely nice. I'm sure the girls here practically throw themselves at his feet. I look down at my water bottle when he catches me staring at him. He blushes to the tips of his ears and ducks his head to eat his pizza. I fight a smile.

"So, Bella. How's the first day going?" Alice asks.

"Oh, it's fine. Lots of staring. But my classes seem easy enough," I smile at her.

"What do you have next?"

"I think Biology," I say. Edward coughs.

"Biology? I have that next, too," he says excitedly. I can hear his heartbeat pick up in speed. "I'll walk you." He smiles broadly at me. I can't help but return it.

* * *

Edward and I walk through the halls in companionable silence. The girls smile sexily at him, and glare daggers at me.

"So, I have to ask. Why don't you have a girlfriend? All of these girls seem interested enough," I laugh and wave my fingertips at a group of girls who are staring wide-eyed at us.

Edward just blushes and ducks his head. "Oh, you know. Not really into the whole teenage girl wolf pack thing."

"Teenage girl wolf pack?" I ask, amused but confused.

"It seems like they only want me to better some sort of standing they have at the school. And, most guys go through one girl and her five best friends. Then you have a wolf pack of teenage girls. I know, it's silly..." He blushes. "I had a girlfriend once and it didn't end well. She's a senior now, captain of the cheerleaders, too. Her name is Tanya. Ever since then I decided that any girl who is interested solely in popularity and fashion is not for me." He looks at me sidelong, under his lashes. _If I were human, he would definitely take my breath away._

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about the bad relationship," I tell him. "I'm sure the right girl will come along for you." I smile reassuringly at him. He stares at my mouth for a few seconds and shakes his head, as if to clear it.

"Yeah… anyways, here's biology." He clears his throat and makes a silly, broad sweep of his arm at the door and dramatically says, "Choose your seat wisely; it will determine your partner for the rest of the year." I just laugh at his antics and follow him to a table. "Well, I'm honored." He smiles goofily at me.

* * *

I pretend to stretch when I get to my car at the end of the day, I yawn for effect. I'm waiting for Alice and Rose to come out of their last periods. I can hear Edward approaching, his breathing fast.

"Hey Bella," he says, trying to stay cool. I smile in greeting. "Long day? You look tired." _I must be really good at this human thing._

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and crash." A look passes his face briefly before he smiles.

"Me too." Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose come out of the building at the same time. I wave to get their attention.

"Hey guys. How was your first day?" I ask. The guys give noncommittal grunts and the girls just smile. "Alrighty then. Ready to go?" I ask Alice and Rose.

"Oh well Emmett is taking me to dinner," Rose says, a glint in her eye.

"Jasper is taking me too! Double date?" Alice asks her, innocently. Too innocently. _What are they up to now?_

"Alright then I guess I'll just go home, then," I say, smiling at them.

"Yo, Eddie. Can you get a ride home with someone else?" Emmett asks Edward. Edward sighs and drops his head.

"Bella, I hate to ask but, it seems I have no choice. Could you give me a lift?"

"Sure," I laugh. "No problem. Let's go. Bye, guys." I glare at Alice and Rose. "I'll text you later, Alice."


End file.
